


[podfic] Rey Blinked; A modern story of sex, erotica and passion.

by BabelGhoti



Category: Belinda Blinked Series - Rocky Flintstone, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Belinda Blinked AU, Blow Jobs, Crack, Double Penetration, F/M, Flogging, Masks, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suspension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of monsterleadmehome's fic.Rey Johnson goes through a rather thorough interview for Solo's Pots and Pans.Or-A cracky parody of Belinda Blinked (My Dad Wrote a Porno) for kinktober!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	[podfic] Rey Blinked; A modern story of sex, erotica and passion.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rey Blinked; A modern story of sex, erotica and passion.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956967) by [monsterleadmehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 15:15 
  * **Size:** 14.6 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/24/items/monsterleadmehomereyblinkedamodernstoryofsexeroticaandpassion.readbybabelghoti/monsterleadmehome%20-%20Rey%20Blinked%3B%20A%20modern%20story%20of%20sex%2C%20erotica%20and%20passion.%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Credits

  * **Cover by:** BabelGhoti 
  * **Music:** [MDWAP podcast](https://www.mydadwroteaporno.com/podcast)




End file.
